No Rest For The Wicked
by OdairBear
Summary: Tris Prior and her brother Caleb are sent away to Howard-Blair boarding school in Chicago due to the severe social anxiety that consumes Tris. After living a life with such strict rules the pair is finally given an opportunity to expand their horizons. Now freedom comes with responsibility and Tris tends to be a bit reckless. So like they say there ain't no rest for the wicked.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for checking out my first ever Divergent Fanfiction. This is a Modern Day AU because the end of Allegiant left me kind of depressed so I figured I needed something to distract me to get me over it so then the idea dawned on me that I should try writing divergent fanfiction. I've only had experience with hunger games fanfiction so I figured i'd branch out to something new. Anyways I hope you enjoy and If I get good feedback I'll update frequently!**

I've never really gotten much attention, and I like it that way. A few weeks ago it was decided by our parents that Caleb and I would attend boarding school in Chicago. My father was re-elected to be the Governor of Virginia and given my current situation my parent's decision to send me away was done without a second thought. I was getting severe social anxiety due to my schools current population of four-thousand students. Whereas the school I'm being sent to has a whopping population of eight hundred students in the entire high school.

Caleb is very excited because Howard-Blair Academy has one of the best academic programs in the country and the highest Ivy-League acceptance rate out of every school in America. He's always been very bookish and intelligent. He's someone where you could put him into the category of being a nerd without a second thought. He's a good person though, very selfless, always putting others before himself. Just like our parents do.

While I may be intelligent, I'd never be one to admit to it. Whereas Caleb flaunts the fact he's twenty times more knowledgeable than the average person the majority of the time. I'm not really one to hold myself in high regard. I don't really feel like I've done anything exceptional in my life so what do I have to be proud of? Then again I have very low self-esteem so I probably don't recognize the majority of my good qualities.

I head downstairs and take an apple out of the glass bowl on the kitchen counter. Still in pajamas I run back upstairs after finishing my apple to change into something decent. I change into a grey V-neck, dark wash denim jeans and grey converse to match. I head to the bathroom to brush my hair as I washed it last night so there's a significant amount of knots in it. There's still a bit of moisture in it so I blow dry it until it's completely dry. I stare at my reflection. I have a plain face with the exception of my nose being too long. I wash my face and go downstairs again, we're leaving today. I have my bags all packed and I'm good to go.

"Beatrice can you come help me?" Caleb asks from the top of the staircase. "Sure," I respond heading up the steps. Of course I should have figured, he needs help packing his books. "Goodness Caleb I thought you already read these," I mutter.

"So? I like them and I'm taking them anyways," he explains. I chuckle slightly, "You aren't going to have any room for your clothing."

"I know. I figured I'd just buy them up there, plus the school has a strict dress code and I don't own many nice clothes so I figured I'll have to buy new ones. Besides I don't like any of the clothes I have anyways," Caleb says. "You should appreciate what you have," I say defensively considering that I dress very similar in style to him, which causes me to feel slightly offended.

"You can't tell me you don't get tired of wearing the bland colors mother buys for us? You don't get tired of always having to live by their strict rules, which by the way the majority of the rules they have are nonsense. Not dressing nicely because it's too self-indulgent? Not being allowed to do anything nice for ourselves because it's too selfish? I have to hide the majority of my books and the ones dad finds and deems unnecessary get donated to homeless people who probably don't even know how to read. I'm sick of following their rules and that's why I'm so happy about being sent away. We get a fresh start to be who we actually want to be instead of blending in with everyone else. You can't tell me you aren't excited for this escape," Caleb rants. I quietly pack his books into the suitcase, not responding. After I'm done I quietly leave the room and think over what he's said and how it may or may not be relevant to my beliefs.

Honestly I don't even know how I feel about our parents anymore. I guess I've just become so accustomed to them that rebellion is out of the question. I think about what he said about having a fresh start. It's a chance to be who I truly want to be, the scary thing is that I don't know who that is.

I've always admired people who have tons of confidence. My mom would call them arrogant, but I think they're brave. Not many people have the audacity to constantly believe in their abilities. I wish I was like that. I wish I liked myself, but I don't and I feel as if there's nothing I can do to fix that.

Maybe though with this new start, I could actually get a change to change that. I smile at the thought and do a once over on my room making sure I didn't leave anything that I'll need. I head downstairs again and our flight leaves at noon which is two and a half hours from now. "Come on Caleb we need to get going," I yell and my mother sits in the living room watching the news while my father is up in his study working overtime. I don't know what I want to do for a job when I grow up but I definitely do not want to have to work on a Sunday. My father however didn't used to. He used to proclaim that Sunday was the day of Sabbath and you should exert yourself unless you were driving to and from church, so needless to say not many things got done on Sundays.

My brother and I wait in the living room just to pass time then we take our entire luggage out to the cab waiting for us. My mother comes out and kisses us both on the foreheads bidding us goodbye. My father doesn't even bother to take a break and say goodbye to us. The driver takes us to Regan Airport where we unload our bags, get our tickets, then head to get out bags checked.

We head through security and I put my bag into the grey bin they provide. I remove my shoes and put my phone in the bin too. They give us the option of a pat down or full body scan and I opt for the scan as it appears to be less invasive. Once I get through the scanner I grab my belongings and rejoin Caleb who had already gone through the security scan.

We arrive at terminal 14 which will take us to Chicago. We're about an hour and a half early so we decide to shop around at the mini stores in the terminal. Caleb buys a few books and I consider scolding him for it but I realize it's pointless. I buy a few magazines and a pack of gum. We go to Starbucks and I order a pumpkin spiced latte and Caleb just gets his coffee black.

We head down to the boarding area, "Attention flight 368 we're offering first-class upgrades for one hundred dollars a ticket. Anyone interested please visit us at the concierge kiosk." Caleb looks at me with wide eyes. "Come on Tris, we have to do this, Please?"

"It's like the ultimate act of defiance. First class is nothing but self-indulgence," I say. It takes me a second to register how much I sounded like my father and once I realize that I completely change my mind. I smile at Caleb, "so in that case let's do it."

"Seriously?" Caleb asks in disbelief and I nod. We head up to the Concierge and I smile at her. I hand her two-hundred dollars and our tickets and she trades our old tickets out for new ones with a gold seal on them. "Thank you," I say politely while inside I'm bursting.

"I swear to god if mom and dad knew we we're doing this we'd be exiled from their house," Caleb says with a smirk. "We kind of already are being exiled, aren't we?" I say with a slight laugh.

"Flight 368 to Chicago now boarding," the intercom says. The usher instructs the first class passengers onto the plane before anyone else and Caleb and I are eager to step up. They let us on and I find our seats, 1A and 2A. I put my luggage in the overhead compartment and sit down in the aisle seat considering Caleb requested the window seat. Which given his natural curiosity for things it's probably going to be exhilarating for him to be so high up looking down on the world.

I get settled in and slip my personal bag under my seat. I strap my seatbelt on and after waiting for about an hour they announce that the plane is ready for takeoff. I check my watch, its noon. Caleb's shaking in his seat and I'm quite amused by it. The plane begins to move and they do a little demonstration on how to use the oxygen masks.

We get up into the air and Caleb looks enthralled by the whole experience whereas I am just enjoying the leg room that first class has to offer. It's my first time in a plane but I don't have the slightest case of the jitters. We're given lunch by the attendants and Caleb opts for the filet mignon. I get a salad. I'm still not quite comfortable with all of this self-indulgence but when they come around with drinks I get a sparkling Italian soda to branch out of my comfort zone. Caleb finishes his meal and he slowly begins to get invested in a book. I just listen to music until I fall asleep. I awake to the smell of freshly baked cookies and there's a warm gooey one sitting on the tray in front of me. I'm quick to eat it, and it's absolutely delicious. The attendants then proceed to give us warm small towels to cleanse ourselves with. I run the cloth over my neck and hands and another announcement comes over the intercom I check my watch, It's one-thirty. "We will be descending to O'Hare airport in thirty minutes so for your safety please keep your seatbelts fastened."

The plane heads downwards and my ears pop at the air pressure. Caleb complains about his ears and I offer him a piece of gum. I read that it can help with the buildup of pressure. The plane lands and it takes at least thirty minutes for the first person to even get off. Caleb and I grab our carry-ons and head to baggage claim to get our luggage. After we get out bags there's a driver waiting for us holding a sign with the name 'Prior' on it. We go over to the man and he helps us with our bags into the car. "Where exactly are we going?" Caleb asks. The man responds, "The directions I received have instructed me to deliver the two of you right to the front doorstep of Howard-Blair Academy."

"Where is that though?" Caleb asks, obviously unsatisfied with the amount of information he's receiving. "It's right outside of the city," the man informs us. I'm bothered by the fact that I don't know his name but I don't ask because I feel as if it's make the situation awkward in some way. The car drive takes about forty five minutes due to traffic and then we're there it is right outside the City as the man said but it's secluded too in the sense that it's a very large campus surrounded by trees. "Thank you for the ride," I say whilst handing the man a hundred dollar tip as my mother instructed me to do so. _It is better to give than to take Beatrice._

We enter the building juggling our entire luggage, there's no one in sight then all of a sudden a blonde woman emerges from the hallway, "Welcome, I'm Ms. Matthews the Headmistress of this school."

"Beatrice Prior," I say curtly and Caleb does the same. "I'm Caleb Prior," he says adding his last name just to clarify that we are in fact brother and sister. "Well I can already tell that it's going to be a pleasurable school year for the two of you."

A man walks by and Ms. Matthews pulls him aside. "Marcus, this is Caleb and Beatrice their going to be juniors with us this year, I'd like it if you could escort them to student housing and help the, with their bags." "whatever you say Jeanine," he says reluctantly and he escorts us to his room while carrying two of Caleb's bags. "Books?" He asks raising an eyebrow at my brother.

Caleb nods. Marcus smiles, "How erudite of you." Those are the last words he says before abandoning us at student housing. The inside of the building looks like a rustic hotel lodge with stone walls and mahogany doors lining them. We check in at what almost appears to be a front desk. _Wow this place really is like a hotel_ I think. The lady gives us room numbers and keys and we both part in completely different directions. "Bye Caleb, see you later," I catch myself yelling over my shoulder.

Apparently here every student is assigned their own dormitory so there's no need for roommates. I enter my room and it's large but bland. There's a bed in the middle of the room a dresser with a television on top of it and an armoire along with two end tables that accompany the bed. I turn on the lights and start unpacking my clothes into my closet. The closet's huge and I brought plenty of clothes but I feel as if the majority won't be appropriate taking the schools strict business professional style dress code into consideration. Since it's Sunday and we're moving in at the start of second quarter the halls aren't very crowded considering that it's the only day that students are allowed off of campus. I unpack the few cds and books that I brought and I'd figure I'd head into the city to buy some clothes. I text Caleb but he doesn't respond. I head out into the hallways and look for him then I encounter a very pretty dark-skinned girl. "You look lost, are you new?" I nod. "My name is Christina. What about you?"

"Beatrice, but I normally go by Tris," I smile slightly at her. My thoughts are racing and I'm worried that she doesn't actually like me. All of the bad thoughts creep into my head that are trying to deter me from having social interactions. "Cool hey I was going into the city to go shopping and I was kind of going alone, want to come with me?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. Maybe this school won't be so bad after all considering the fact that I've already made a friend. We head outside to the parking lot and we get in Christina's car which is a black Range Rover. "Nice car," I mutter.

"Thanks I just got it for my birthday, anyways so for shopping I figured we could just head down to the magnificent mile since they have every shop imaginable." She says. I smile at her, "Yeah that sounds great."

"Don't take offense to this but you have money right?" I nod profusely. "Yeah of course," I say for the first time feeling a bit nervous considering that I've never been trusted with a credit card before but my parents literally told me I could buy anything I want. Which was extremely hard for me to grasp but I guess I need to let loose a little bit.

"Sorry that was a stupid question to ask I mean obviously since you can afford the tuition at school then you clearly have money," she says with a slight laugh. "It's fine," I say with a slight smile.

Christina somehow manages to coerce me into getting a tattoo so I get one of three ravens from my collarbone to my heart, one for each member of my family. It's painful but I don't wince, I almost relish in it considering it's a major act of defiance towards my parents. I really like the tattoo, I think I looks pretty, however the artist puts on a bandage to cover it up and I pout.

We stop at too many shops for me to keep count of but the majority of the clothes are out of my comfort zone which could be a good thing or not. I bought quite a few nice things seeing as you're supposed to dress up for classes which personally I don't understand but it's pointless to try and protest.

We head home with all of our purchases in tow and when we arrive back to school it's about six o'clock and the buildings are swarmed with students. Christina helps me carry up some of my clothes considering I got more than her and I put them all away in my closet. I take off the bandage on my tattoo since it's been on for the two hours required and I wash it. While everyone else heads to the cafeteria for dinner, which isn't mandatory on Sundays, I change into spandex and my Nikes and head out to the running track. I stretch then jog the first mile then I proceed to sprint the next two. I jog two then sprint the last one. I stop only because it's getting dark outside but other than that I got a pretty good workout. I head back to the dorms and a lot of people are hanging out in the student lounge Christina ushers me to sit next to her but I mouth an apology and head up to my room.

I take a shower, blow-dry my hair, then change into sweatpants and a tie dye tank top I made in fifth grade that still fits me. I head back downstairs to see that Christina's still there but now she's sitting in some dude's lap. I go over to the sitting area and sit down on the couch next to Christina. "Hey what's up?" I ask. "Not much, Tris this is Will, Will this is Tris."

"Hey how's it going?" Will asks. "I'm good how are you?"

"Great," he says smiling at Christina whilst doing so. A boy wraps his arm around my shoulder and I give him a look of bewilderment. "And I'm Uriah," he says with a flirtatious smile. I'm uncomfortable but I hope I don't come off as ridged so I laugh and smile at him, "Hi, how are you."

Uriah is handsome. I can tell he's tall even though he's sitting down. He dark tanned skin and dark brown eyes, the kind you could get lost in for hours without realizing it. His smile looks white against his bronze skin and his brown hair is slightly wavy. I turn to look at him and notice he has a snake tattooed behind his ear. "Nice tattoo," I say to him. He rubs the back of his neck with the arm that isn't around me. "Thanks I like yours too," He says and smiles.

Stepping out of my comfort zone isn't easy but I know it's what I have to do if I actually want to have friends. I look down at my own tattoos and graze my fingers along the three ravens and wince slightly at how sore it is. "Fresh, huh?" he asks and I nod. "I was the one who convinced her to get it," Christina says proudly and I smile sheepishly.

We all talk for a couple of hours then I head back to my dorm. I read for a while and listen to music on my laptop. I soon grow tired and go do my nightly routine. I brush my teeth and tie my hair up into a messy bun. I wash my face off and wash my tattoo again as the tattoo artist instructed. I head back to my bed pulling the covers over me. I lay down and sleep quickly overtakes me.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to the sound of the alarm I set on my phone last night. I groan, I used to have to get up at six fifteen when I lived in Virginia so at least seven am is an improvement but still it's never enough. I head over to my wardrobe and wear a pair of skinny grey chino pants- considering that jeans and leggings are strictly forbidden during school hours- and a long black sleeved top with slits on the shoulder and the scoop neck on the shirt reveals my tattoo. I complete the outfit with a pair of black combat boots I got from Allsaints during my shopping expedition with Christina.

I head downstairs to the student lounge to find that everyone's eating breakfast here instead of the cafeteria. Including Caleb, who is currently heating up some oatmeal in the microwave, I walk over to him and ruffle his hair. "Hey loser," I say jokingly causing him to scowl at me. "Oh my god Tris you got a tattoo?" He asks in shock.

"Mhm," I say nodding confidently. "When I said we could rebel I didn't mean to go out and make rash decisions that will impact you for the rest of your life," Caleb says, acting like a concerned mother.

"Relax it's just a tattoo, It's not like I'm pregnant," I say rolling my eyes. "Where did all of this confidence come from? I swear to god that you aren't my sister," He says.

"I just went shopping, just a change of style that's it Caleb, you don't have too much to worry about," I say laughing slightly. "Okay Beatrice I'm trusting you," He says cautiously.

"Don't call me that," I snap. I hear a noise from behind me to find its Christina trying to get my attention, "Tris!"

"Bye Caleb," I say as I walk over to Christina. "I was getting ready to head to the cafeteria for breakfast do you want to come with me, Uriah's going to be there," she says with a wink.

"I don't like him that way Christina, and sure I'll go with you." She looks at me disappointedly and I raise an eyebrow at her, "What?" She laughs, "It's just that Uriah really likes you."

"He's only know me for a day, it'll only be a matter of time until he grows to resent me," I say with a slight laugh, fighting the voice inside my head telling me that she only hangs out with me because she pities me and that eventually she'll leave me like everyone else has. "Nah, that's not going to happen, you're really likeable Tris," She says smiling at me. We walk through the hallways and we arrive at the cafeteria. It looks like a castle almost and my head is just screaming Hogwarts. Christina leads me to a table where there's a few other people waiting for us. Will, Uriah, and two girls I don't know the name of are sitting with them.

"Marlene, Lynn, this is Tris," Christina says introducing me. "Hey Tris," Lynn purrs in an almost sexual manner. I smile at her despite my unease and take note of her appearance, she's striking without trying to be. She has golden-brown eyes, a delicate nose and full lips, with an eyebrow piercing. I wonder what's up with the kids here and piercings and tattoos.

"Hey," I say while sitting down. I get up and go to the buffet stand which has tons of different breakfast foods. I get some eggs, bacon, and hash browns and head back to the table to find that the seats that were empty are currently full. "It's okay Tris you can sit on my lap," Uriah says and I notice a look of jealousy in Marlene's eyes. "I'm fine," I say. The two people leave, as they were just there to momentarily talk. "who were they?" I ask.

"Molly and Drew, they're Peters minions. They were trying to recruit us to join some little club they made up," Uriah says while laughing. "What exactly does their little club do?"

"Just stupid reckless shit," Marlene responds. "Then why don't you want to join it? You seem like you'd be into that kind of thing," I say beckoning to Uriah.

"I am, I just can't stand them, Peter's so arrogant, Rumor has it is that at his old school he stabbed a dude in the eye with a butter knife because he beat him in a wrestling match," Uriah explains. Marlene is quick to interject, "Uriah that isn't just a rumor it's the truth, I know the dude he victimized, Edward, and he's scarred for life because of what Peter did."

I roll my eyes, "Is that supposed to make me scared of him?" Lynn laughs, "only if you choose to let it make you. Honestly he isn't that scary unless you do something to provoke him. Then you're as good as dead."

"Okay," I say through a bite full of eggs. "Is breakfast this good every day?" I ask out of curiosity. "Pretty much, but if you think that's good wait until you have the chocolate cake at dinner time," Marlene says.

"Why? How good is it?" I ask. Then out of nowhere Christina sits down next to me. "Oh my goodness the Chocolate cake is so good that one time during truth or dare we convinced Uriah to make out with some random dude just so he could get a slice."

"That did not happen!" Uriah says defensively. "It did you were just too wasted to remember," she says with a slight laugh. Will wraps his arm around Christina's waist and I let out a sigh longing for the experience of being in a relationship. I've never been in one due to the strict rules I had growing up. My parents practically prohibited me from even looking at boys.

The bell rings signaling the end of breakfast so we have thirty minutes to prepare for classes. I head to the front office to get my schedule and I guess Caleb already got his because I don't see him there. The receptionist sends me back to meet with my guidance counselor and we set up a schedule. I'm in all AP classes with my electives being Personal Fitness, French, and Art.

I head to my first class of the day which is English. I sit down and I have it with Will and Christina so I guess it won't be that hard. I sit at the chair the teacher assigned me in the back, and begin to work on my essay, she's giving me a bunch of different assignments considering the class is currently invested in Les Miserables so she doesn't expect me to catch up. Little does she know is that I already read the book twice. Genuinely I don't mind the work she's giving me, it's all fairly simple and I know everything pretty well. She wants me to write a book report on my favorite book and that's easy for me, I write it on Catcher in the Rye and I have a four page essay finished by the end of the class period. I hand the rough draft in as she instructed me to do. "Well done Beatrice," she says as she places a hand on my shoulder, ushering me out of the class room.

I head to my second period which is AP French for Fluent speakers. Basically all we do is talk about current events going on in France. Then we're all allowed to talk about whatever we want to whoever we want for the rest of the class period as long as we do it in French. I talk with my partner Albert mainly about myself which I'm kind of uncomfortable with and I'm constantly trying to turn the conversation onto him but all he's interested in is learning about me.

After second period ends I head to my third period which is art. It's a mixed class with kids from all different grade levels in it. We're instructed to make something abstract, nothing in particular just abstract so what I do is take a bunch of red, orange, and yellow paint and I paint it on the canvas so it looks like a sunset. Then I take black paint and splatter it all over the canvas.

"I like it," A deep voice from behind me says causing me to jump. I turn around to face him. "Hi, I'm Four, you must be the new girl?" he says. I nod my head and think to myself, _Four? What an odd name. it must be a nickname or something_. "I'm Tris, it's nice to meet you. And thank you, but it's not finished yet."

"It looks fine to me," he says and I push my hair to the side and gesture to the tattoos on my collar bone. "I was actually going to paint a set of ravens on it but I couldn't decide what color to use," I mutter while staring at my painting. "I think you should do them in metallic gold, it would really bring out the colors in the background," He suggests.

I visualize it in my head, "Yeah it actually would look pretty good, I just have to wait for it to dry first." He nods. "Can I take a look at yours?" I ask. "Sure, I didn't really put much effort into it though."

He guides me over to his easel and I look at his painting. It's basically a tie dye painting with different shades of blue used with a big black dot in the middle. Then I realize it's an abstract of an eye, and it's of his. "Your eyes right?" I ask and he looks confused. He then proceeds to laugh, "Not initially what I was going for but I understand where you could've derived that from considering the black dot in the middle."

"Then what were you going for?" I counter almost flirtatiously. "My soul," He says in all seriousness, then we bursts out in laughter. "By the way I'm just messing with you, it was supposed to be an eye," he admits.

"I knew it," I raise my eyebrows at him and smile because of my correct guess. Four sticks his tongue out at me playfully and I returns the favor. The bell rings signaling the end of class. I head towards my next class after saying goodbye to Four.

I have U.S. history and we do a whole class devoted to the great depression and I nearly throw up when I find out it's what we're doing for the entire week. Class ends eventually and I head to the cafeteria, I look for a place to sit and Uriah gestures for me to come and sit with him and the group. I sit down and join the group. "Oh my god just look at him though, he's so hot," Marlene says to Lynn.

"Who?" I ask and Marlene raises an eyebrow at me. "Four, he looks like a god," Marlene gushes and Uriah rolls his eyes. "What you don't think he's hot Uri?" Marlene teases.

"No he's literally so sexy," Uriah says in a sassy voice while pretending to flip hair over his shoulder. I laugh slightly and feel a twinge of jealousy, so I have to remind myself that he's practically a stranger to me. I smile and pretend to act naïve, "Who's Four?"

"Oh the guy over there with Lauren in his lap," Christina says pointing to him. I feel a slight tug at my heart. Of course he has a girlfriend. "Is that his girlfriend?" I ask.

Everyone starts laughing. "God no, that's just the girl he's taking to bed tonight. Although I admit it would be pretty funny to see him in a committed relationship," Uriah says.

"Can we just take a second to talk about how hot Lauren is though?" Lynn suggests and everyone laughs. "I'm being serious guys!" She says defensively.

"Seriously? Lauren? Out of all the girls in this school you decide to call her hot, wow you really must be blind Lynn," Uriah says and she throws a piece of her muffin at him. Lynn pouts and continues to eat her food. I pass on the majority of the food here but I grab an apple and a muffin just to assure myself that I'm not going back to my old eating habits.

"So how much do you want to bet me I can knock a muffin off of Marlene's head with this butter knife?" Uriah suggests wiggling his eyebrows causing me to laugh. "Um can you not?" Marlene says, obviously annoyed.

"I bet you ten bucks you'll flinch," Uriah challenges. "Just stop it Uri," Marlene says with a giggle.

No matter how hard I try not to, I constantly find myself looking at four. Every time I do, I regret it, because each time I look he's doing some cute thing with Lauren. I try not to get jealous but it doesn't really work. The bell signaling lunches end rings and I head to my fifth period class which is Physics.

I don't really pay attention to anything but when I do I pick up on it really fast. I finish the worksheets the teacher assigns by the end of the class period and I turn them in on her desk. "Beatrice the homework isn't due until tomorrow," my teacher says. I just shrug in response and walk out of the classroom.

I head to Pre-Calc and once again Four is in my class. His eyes light up when he sees me and he raises his eyebrows as if he expects me to sit with him in the back. If he thinks I'm like every other girl then he's damn wrong. I sit up front and get started on the warm up when I feel something hit the back of my head. I look at it down on the ground and discover that it's a note. 'Why didn't you sit next to me?' Four wrote. I turn around and look at him. He just raises an eyebrow at me expecting an answer. The teacher walks out for a minute and the chair next to him is still empty so I move back to it.

"Are you happy now?" I ask. He smiles in response, "Very."

I do all of the work and surprisingly unlike every other guy I've sat next to in my lifetime, Four does the work on his own instead of copying mine. I smile at him, and he raises an eyebrow at me, "what?"

"It's nothing," I say. "No seriously I want to know," He pleads.

"It's just you're the first guy I've sat next to that doesn't copy my work," I say laughing slightly. He smiles widely. "So that's the cause of your smile? Just because I didn't copy your work," He says obviously amused.

I nod and he chuckles. "Well you're surprisingly easy to please," he says and I blush slightly. "I guess so." God I can't help but stare at his eyes. They're the perfect shade of blue and his facial features are so handsome. I must have zoned out while staring at him because before I can even register what's even going on Four is snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Tris?" He says with a slight laugh and I snap out of my daze. "What were you thinking about?" He asks.

"Just life in general I guess," I say. "Don't lie to me," he says flashing me a dazzling smile.

"You want me to be honest?" I ask raising my eyebrows. " He simply just nods. "Yep that's pretty much it," he says.

"I can't tell you, it'd be embarrassing," I say biting my lower lip while looking at him. "God Tris, just tell me, you're making me so curious."

"Well, I guess I'll tell you eventually but you'll just have to wait," I say flirtatiously, stepping out of my comfort zone and any trace of social anxiety is gone, that was Beatrice. This is Tris.

"You're going to be the death of me," he says jokingly and I laugh. "What class do you have next?" he asks.

"Personal Fitness," I say excitedly. "Woah not most girls would be too happy about that," he says.

"Well, I'm not most girls," I say and he smiles widely. "I have that class too, it's actually pretty fun, you basically just get to do whatever you want, like you can run, swim, do cardio. It's actually pretty awesome because there's only one teacher so unless you're in the weight room you're pretty much unsupervised the whole time."

"I'll probably just end up running," I mutter and it seems to spark Four's interest. "You run?" He asks, his eyes practically sparkling. "Yeah but I'm not that great my mile time is six minutes, I know I can do better though," I say quietly.

"You know that's why they call me Four, my best mile time was exactly four minute right down to the millisecond," Four says and I stare at him in disbelief. "Four minutes that's basically impossible," I say in admiration if it's true. "I'm actually trying to go to the Olympics but I realize how unlikely it is so I'm not getting my hopes up," He says.

"You're kidding right?" I ask again in disbelief. "No Tris I'm being serious," he says.

"That's amazing, you definitely shouldn't rule out the Olympics, with a mile time that fast you're a shoe-in," I assure him and he smiles brightly. "Thanks, I'm really proud of myself," He says laughing.

"Well I can tell considering you have people call you by your time," I say laughing. "Hey it's not that weird! My coach gave me that nickname."

"It's fine," I say smiling. The bell rings and dismisses us to personal fitness. I walk with Four and tons of girls flirt with him on the way to class. Honestly it's pretty annoying. "How on earth do you put up with that?" I ask. "Haha honestly I just tend to ignore it, but some of them are so persistent," he says.

"Like Lauren?" I say without realizing it. "Oh wow you've been paying more attention to me than I thought," Four teases.

"It's not like that. Marlene and Christina were talking about how hot you were and I don't stalk you okay-" I say but Four interrupts me. "It's okay Tris, I'm just messing with you and as far as Lauren goes, I just sleep with her occasionally, It's not like I actually care about her. I just have needs that she can satisfy."

"Christ you're so open about everything," I say in shock at his previous words covering my face with my hands. "What can I say, I'm a pretty straight forward guy."

I blush madly and he sees this, "Aw, did I make you blush Trissy?" I blush even more at the use of a pet name. "I'm fine," I say breathing deeply to try to calm down.

"Sorry I'm really just not used to people being so… open about things," I explain. "That's perfectly understandable," he says.

We reach the weight room and our gym teacher Ms. Dove hands me a bag with all of the clothes required for gym but she tells me I can bring my own clothes for everything except the swimsuit. "So what do you want to do Trissy?"

"Why do you keep calling me that," I ask semi-annoyed. "Because it's cute seeing you blush whenever I say it." With that, my blush grows deeper. "I hate you," I mutter and he just laughs.

"Let's go swimming," I suggest and he doesn't object. I head to the locker rooms and change into the bathing suit. The top is basically a black sports bra and the bottoms are short black boy shorts. I look in the mirror and I'm not really impressed with my own figure. I literally have the body of a twelve year old. Sure I moved up a bra size to a B-Cup this summer but that's still not all that big. I let out a sigh and head into the pool area.

Before I can process what's going on, I'm being lifted up in the air and I'm thrown into the pool. I emerge to see who threw me in even though I already know. "Four!" I yell and he breaks into hysterics. I climb out of the pool and chase after him. I finally catch up to him and I push him into the pool.

He surfaces and I stick my tongue out at him like a five year old. "That's what you get," I say. He laughs and gets out of the water. He walks over to me and smiles. "I really like you Tris," He says and I roll my eyes. I cross my arms across my chest. "Well I guess I like you too," I say teasingly. Before I can even process what's going on Four's leaning in closer and closer, I raise an eyebrow and laugh nervously before holding a finger up to his lips. "I'm not that easy," I say while watching an expression of bewilderment appear on his face. Awkwardly I decide to retreat back to the locker rooms. "Bye, Four," I yell over my shoulder.


End file.
